


Breathless Talks

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Not much tho, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader is a super sub kdjflsdj, Smut, What am I doing, at least i don't think so lmao, because Gavin, cursing, dominant Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Somehow, you ended up on your back on the table, looking up at Gavin who had his teeth clenched and bared. You tried to get up but he held you down with his hands. You grabbed his arms, seeking to throw him off when he squeezed you and--Oh.----In other words: You and Gavin have a heated moment together.





	Breathless Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow, look at that. I'm posting more smut how new kkdakikdljs But, yeah, I'm still not a big fan of Gavin but he's growing on me bit by bit and I thought he'd be into choking lkdfld don't look at me wow
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

"You need to learn to keep yourself in line or I'll do it for you!"

 

"Oh, look! I'm so afraid of you! You won't do shit and you know it!"

 

Gavin banged his fist on your kitchen table hard enough for it to jump, all of your stuff falling off of it. He was breathing hard out of his nose, chest heaving with the effort. "Don't test me. Not today."

 

"Or what?" You shouted, kicking some of the things that had fallen away from your feet. You didn't even bother to look at it, knowing it would only make you angrier. "Or what, Gavin? What are you gonna do? I'm dying to know."

 

"I'm telling you," Gavin strode over to you, getting into your personal space. You could feel his breath huffing across your mouth and it made you sneer at him. "Don't. Test. Me."

 

He moved to walk past you but you stopped him, your hand jutting out fast enough to hit the wall beside you that led to your living room. He could have easily ducked under your arm or tried going around to the other side of you but he didn't. Gavin stood there, jaw clenching, his fist doing the same. He had his head lowered and turned from you, looking at some random spot on your kitchen floor. You weren't sure why, but him not looking at you made you even angrier.

 

In all honesty, you don't even remember what you were originally angry about.

 

Your day had started like any other day when you got to the DPD. Get coffee, do paperwork, ignore Gavin's egging, and move on. Today, though, the two of you were assigned to the same case and forced to work together despite how much either of you griped about it. You could barely remember the details of the case at this point. All you know now is that you wound up at your house and had gotten into a heated argument with him, one that went past the usual banter the two of you shared.

 

Regardless, you wanted him to look at you. You wanted him to see the rage on your face and know that he was the one to cause it, that he would have to fix it.

 

So, you shoved him. Not too hard, only enough to make him stumble backwards a couple steps. He easily regained his footing but still didn't look at you. You did notice that his fist was closed tightly and you could see the veins on the back of his hand twitching in his ire.

 

"What're you gonna do? Huh?" You repeated, shoving him again. "You gonna hit me? Is that it?" Another shove. "I'm not afraid of you, Gavin!" Another shove.

 

Soon, you had him against your kitchen table, blocked in with your body. Fury was rising so quickly inside of you that it felt like your vision was going to go completely red. You were practically panting, your own fists tightening as he still continued not to look at you, keeping his face downcast. You knew you should walk away, calm down and think it all over. You knew what you should do right then.

 

You didn't do it.

 

Instead, you swung your fist at him, hoping to catch him somewhere on his cheek. Gavin was apparently anticipating it, grabbing your hand before it connected with his face and diverted it. The next events were a blur of movements, anger fueling your into fighting him. Or, trying to fight him, at least.

 

Somehow, you ended up on your back on the table, looking up at Gavin who had his teeth clenched and bared. You tried to get up but he held you down with his hands. You grabbed his arms, seeking to throw him off when he squeezed you and--

 

Oh.

 

One of his hands was on your shoulder, pressing you down hard. The other that was squeezing was wrapped around your throat, fingers twitching as if they ached to move in closer. You couldn't help but notice how the rage in his eyes made them look dark and stormy, how they bored into you so deeply you felt like you could drown in them. Your throat fit perfectly inside of his hand and you swallowed, feeling the restriction he was putting onto you. It wasn't much, you could still breathe fairly easily and swallowing wasn't difficult. Still, though, it left you feeling hot. You could feel heat pooling down between your legs and you knew, at that point, that you lost whatever argument you were having with Gavin. 

 

You couldn't help the hitch of your breath, swallowing again. His hand was calloused and rough against the smoothness of your skin in all the right places. You stretched your neck before you realized it, feeling the largeness of his hand on you. It was intoxicating and you knew that it had to have shown on your face. At this point, you wanted nothing more than for him to tighten his hand on your throat, to squeeze until your vision blackened. You wanted--

 

"Ha! I can't believe it!" Gavin's voice was harsh and raspy, sending shivers down your spine. "This is turning you on! What a joke."

 

Then his hand tightened and you choked out a moan, eyes slipping closed. It was humiliating hearing Gavin laugh above you as you silently begged for him to squeeze harder but what were you to do? You haven't had someone do this to you in quite some time and it only served to remind you of the pleasure it usually brings. You were already putty in Gavin's hands and he knew it.

 

"Would you look at that?" Gavin opened your legs and stood between them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you want me to fuck you right now."

 

You nodded, not caring about the argument any more. You whimpered when he laughed again and he pressed closer to you. It was then that you could feel his erection pressing up against you. So he was getting off on this, too, huh? It made you feel a little better about being turned on.

 

He rocked up against you and you gasped as best you could. His hand closed tighter around your neck and you couldn't breathe at all. You felt like you were floating as you tried to grind back against Gavin, legs wrapping around his form to keep him closer.

 

As soon as you did, however, he pulled away from you, hands palming his cock through his pants. You inhaled sharply, air filling your lungs once more. Your hands ran up to your neck as if you could have kept his there against you. 

 

"Gavin, please," You whined before you realized it, sitting up on the table. "I need you."

 

"Oh, now you need me? Do my hands on your neck do that much to you?" Gavin was smiling down at you, teeth bared in a hostile way. You wanted to feel those against your neck, too. "Want me to choke you some more?"

 

"God, yes!" You leaned forward, making sure to bare your neck to him as best you could. "Fuck me, please."

 

Gavin practically cackled at you, hands grinding down against his erection once more. "What a fucking slut. I should leave you here to get yourself off."

 

You shook your head, whining. A voice inside of you yelled at you to get a hold of yourself. That you're acting like some wild animal in heat. You trampled the voice out. You wanted to get lost in whatever pleasure Gavin would give you, not be chided.

 

Gavin stepped to you and you immediately opened your legs back up for him. He kept viciously smiling at you as he practically tore off your pants and underwear, tossing them to the side. He left your shoes on but you didn't care. You were exposed to him, wet and wanting. 

 

He leaned up against you and you whimpered at the feel of his clothed cock pressing against your cunt. "Tell you what. Get yourself off for me. If I like what I see, maybe, just maybe, I'll consider the thought of fucking you."

 

You wasted no time in following his orders, backing up so you could put your hands between your legs. Once you were situated, you slipped your fingers past your folds, gathering your wetness on your fingers. Gavin watched you intently, palming his own erection. Feeling his eyes on you as you touched yourself was a thrill in and of itself and you vowed to make it as pleasing of an experience as he wanted.

 

You moaned wantonly when your fingers slid over your clit, circling the nub quickly. Your other hand slipped inside of you, pumping slowly. You felt shamed but it was intoxicating and the reward of him fucking you spurred you on. You threw your head back, rocking your hips further onto your fingers. You got lost in the familiar rhythm, eyes closing as you continued to pleasure yourself.

 

"Damn, you know how to show a guy a good time, huh?" You could hear Gavin unzipping his pants. "When you come, I want you to look me in the eye. I want you to say my name."

 

You orgasm was approaching already, Gavin's voice aiding in it's arrival. You removed your hands from yourself to wrestle your shirt and bra off. You also took the time to take off your shoes, leaving you bare before Gavin. You heard him make a sound of approval at your actions.

 

One hand stayed on your cupped your breast while the other drifted back down between your legs. Pinching and pulling your hardened nipple along with the sensation of your fingers circling your clit had you moaning out Gavin's name, eyes training on him.

 

He had started to pump his cock with a tight fist, licking his lips. His pupils were blown wide, dark and lustful. "Shit," he moaned, eyes alternating between both of your hands. He didn't seem to know which one he wanted to look at more. "Fuck, you look so good. You sound damned good."

 

Just as you were about to moan Gavin's name again, his free hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing just right. It was enough to tip you over, coming with a strangled cry resembling Gavin's name. You kept your eyes on him like he wanted, hips bucking into your hand. He let go and you moaned loudly, your orgasm coming down.

 

You barely had enough time to recompose yourself before Gavin was burying his cock into you, head going into the crook of your neck. You cried out, loving the feeling of him stretching you open just for him.

 

God, it really has been too long.

 

Gavin's thrusts were quick and harsh, his hips snapping against yours, resulting in the delicious sound of skin on skin. He grabbed your thighs and pushed them up, urging you to hold them there. You did as told and almost wanted to sob at how much deeper he was able to go. You did sob just a bit when one of his hands went back to your throat, squeezing enough to cut off your breathing. His other went to your hip, controlling your movements. 

 

"Goddamn, look at you." Gavin was panting, face flushed. "You're taking my cock so good. You must be good at taking cock, aren't you? You're nothing but a whore for me and you know it. Tell me it."

 

You couldn't speak and you assumed that was part of it. You practically feel the power he was wielding over you, his eyes gleaming with it. Perhaps you shouldn't have given in so easily but then again it's been going good so far. More than good, actually. It's been going great, so why not let him run with it?

 

"So fucking tight and hot. You been waiting for this, haven't you? Been wanting me to choke you. You've wanted to fuck me for so long." Gavin moaned, hips picking up speed suddenly. You cried out. "I know you have. You've been needing my cock filling you up. You need me."

 

You could barely focus on his words, too lost in the pleasure clouding your mind. His hand squeezed harder and you could feel another orgasm approaching. He pushed you down, his body leaning over yours. He fucked you deep and hard, growling obscenities and self entitlement in your ear. Your hands scrambled at his shoulders, your head feeling like it would detach and float off at any second. You loved it. You loved everything in that moment, the tightening of his hand, the thickness of his cock, the filthy words leaving his mouth. Everything.

 

"I can feel you squeezing my cock. So fucking tight. I can't wait to come inside of you." Gavin's voice was broken up with moans, breathing labored and just as quick as his thrusts. Sweat was forming on his brow, slowly dripping down his face. "Bet I'm much better than that damned plastic you ran to. Better than any other guy you could have, right?"

 

You didn't even bother to nod, your vision darkening at the edges and your orgasm coiling deep inside of you, ready to burst soon. You could barely make a sound, tiny gasps of pleasure making their way out of your strangled throat. His cock was hitting all the right spots inside of you and you swore his fist impossibly tightened. It took only a moment after that that your second orgasm hitting you hard. Your body was shaking under Gavin, white hot pleasure coursing throughout you more than you thought it would. You tried to scream out Gavin's name despite his hand on your neck. Your vision was swimming and you couldn't have been happier.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come deep in you. I'm gonna fill you up better than anyone else. Fucking shit!" Gavin's voice reached your ears sluggishly, his hips stuttering against yours. You felt him coming inside of you, thrusting slowing down until he stopped completely.

 

He let your throat go and you sucked in another large breath, lungs burning with the relief of oxygen back in them. You sputtered and coughed, noting that Gavin was still buried in you. You didn't mind, though. Finally, you got your coughing under control, taking in deep breaths, vision coming back into focus.

 

Gavin was still looking down at you, eyes trained on your neck. His fingers traced where his hands were and you knew bruises would form. The thought excited you. "Shit. I should've done that a long time ago."

 

You nodded, a tiny laugh escaping you. "Yeah. Should have."

 

He leaned down and kissed you, deep and passionate. You kissed him back, thrusting your hips back against him. He growled against your mouth and broke free, slipping out of you in the process. 

 

You could feel his come leaking out of you and sliding down your ass. You vaguely remembered that you'd have to clean that up later. 

 

"Get dressed." Gavin ordered, throwing your clothes back at you. "And do something about that damned bruise starting to form."

 

Without another word, Gavin walked out of your kitchen, kicking the stuff he had knocked off of your table earlier. At least none of it was your ceramic plates. You did noticed, however, that he had a noticeable spring in his step.

 

You got dressed slowly, still shaking from the event that transpired. You weren't sure how you'd follow that up but seeing Gavin leaning against your wall with a smirk had you thinking that maybe it'd be easier than you originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i barely revised/reviewed this so sorry if something doesn't line up i'll fix it later lol and soz about it being gross lmao there'll be worse stuff later i promise wow


End file.
